Resident Evil Outbreak File3  Lost City
by Kenji Ogami
Summary: Um rpg interpretativo de Resident Evil convertido em uma fanfic com personagens criados com a ajuda dos jogadores, uma cidade no estado do Texas se torna a nova ameaça.


**Resident Evil Outbreak File #3 – Lost City**

**Os personagens Greg, Mary e Ted não pertencem a mim, participação especial de Wild Arms 5. Esse é o prelúdio de um rpg interpretativo que está prestes a iniciar e conforme seguir em andamento, postarei os capítulos.**

**Agradecimentos: **Essa fanfic é baseada em um rpg interpretativo, agradecimentos ao programador AlyssonRPG, Metaleiro como Bem Orion e Leonardo Dragon como Jefferson Walker Johnson. 

**Prelúdio**

Estado do Texas – Maze City

"Está falando sério?" Após virar toda a Saint Arnold em apenas um gole, o homem de idade avançada indagava ao atendente do bar apoiando seu pequeno copo vazio no balcão. No alvorecer, o bar se encontrava bem desabitado contando apenas com a presença de dois clientes e o próprio atendente, dono do bar, conversavam e discutiam sobre misteriosos acontecimentos rondando a região.

"Nas proximidades da cidade de Winters ouvia-se rumores..." narrava seu passado, o homem alto e de olhos verdes que adentrava o bar, juntamente com o rangido da porta dupla, se ouvia a narração do homem que acabara de chegar ao local. "É verdade, os cidadãos estão até com medo de saírem sozinhos." Replicava o atendente se apoiando no balcão e olhando para os dois que ficavam abismados.

"Com licença..." dizia o homem ao se aproximar dos três que subitamente encerraram a conversa. Colocando sua mão direita sobre seu chapéu de cowboy e tampando parte de seu rosto e logo o levantando com seu dedo, iniciava um interrogatório. "Poderia me dar uma informação?" questionava ao atendente do bar que logo limpava um copo com um pano branco. "Vejo que é um forasteiro, o que faz aqui meu jovem, o que deseja?" logo, o atendente o respondia com outra pergunta guardando o copo e pegando uma garrafa de bebida, aguardava sua resposta encarando-o com olhar que transmitia lamentação.

"Por mais absurdos que parecessem, era a minha única pista..." seu passado era revelado de contínuo, conforme narrava o início de sua longa jornada pela sobrevivência. "Eu ouvi dizer que pessoas têm desaparecido nessa região, a cidade chamada Maze City." Perguntava colocando sua mão esquerda no bolso e logo percebera a reação de cada um dos três que entenderam que os rumores eram sérios. "Desde a chegada de uma equipe de cientistas, com a construção do novo laboratório e de áreas que lembram campos de concentração, nenhum turista tem saído daqui, todos são dados como pessoas desaparecidas, além do desaparecimento dos moradores da cidade."

"Eu estava cada vez mais próximo de meu objetivo, era dessa pista que eu precisava..." a narração prolongava-se e o homem seriamente retirava uma foto do bolso e mostrava para os três. "Algum de vocês viram esse sujeito por aqui?" questionava com um semblante sério. "Jovem, eu não compreendo o motivo de sua busca, mas algo eu posso lhe afirmar, é melhor procurar o apoio da polícia local." Dizia o velho homem levantando-se de seu banco. "Creio que irá precisar disso" o idoso logo retirava algo de seu bolso e entregava ao homem. "Esse é o mapa de nossa cidade, é um mapa incompleto, porém creio que irá te levar até ao M.P. D ( Maze Police Department )." Pegando o mapa embrulhado, o homem com aparência de cowboy logo o guardava juntamente com a foto compreendendo sua reação.

"Obrigado." Agradecia e virava as costas andando até a porta até ser interrompido pelo atendente novamente. "Eu aconselho que não saia da cidade sozinho nem se aproxime dos arredores daquela área, poderia me dizer seu nome?" O atendente abria outra garrafa de Saint Arnold. "Pode me chamar de Greg." Acenava de costas e logo saia do Bill's Bar. Do lado de fora, retirava de seu bolso direito o seu relógio de bolso. "08:30 AM" era o horário que seu relógio marcava, guardava-o e levantava seu rosto para contemplar o céu, levantando seu chapéu com o dedo para não tampar sua visão. "Esse lugar parece calmo demais..." conversava consigo mesmo e a seguir, resolvera finalmente caminhar e pegar estrada.

"Para achar o responsável por aquele incidente em Arklay Mountains... Por Mary e Ted." Era sua última sentença até subir em sua Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa preta e dar a partida em direção às terras da cidade conhecida como The Lost City – A Cidade Perdida.

"Raccoon City, a cidade que foi infestada de zumbis por culpa de um vírus criado por cientistas da empresa farmacêutica recém-falida Umbrella, tudo começou com a tragédia de julho de 1998, poucos foram os membros sobreviventes da S.T.A.R. S do RPD (Raccoon Police Department), pouco tempo se passou e no mesmo ano, uma arma biológica chamada Nemesis foi criada para devastar todos os S.T.A.R. S sobreviventes fruto de uma experiência feita pelos mesmos responsáveis da tragédia." Pensava Greg enquanto dirigia e não demorara em perceber que a cidade aparentava deserta.

"Que estranho, sinto até calafrios só de observar o estado em que essa cidade se encontra, tenho um mau pressentimento a respeito disso." Parando a moto, cessavam seus pensamentos e logo lembrara em olhar novamente o mapa e conferir se estava no caminho correto. "Agora eu sei o que é ficar perdido na cidade perdida." Olhava ao redor após fazer tal comentário e guardava o mapa, voltando a dirigir pegando uma estrada próxima às montanhas.

Aproximando-se de uma curva próximo a um desfiladeiro, notara um barulho semelhante ao de uma hélice em rotação, quando olhou no retrovisor, avistou uma pessoa com um uniforme que escondia totalmente sua identidade, usando uma máscara semelhante a uma máscara de gás, o mesmo portava uma TMP. Enquanto o outro pilotava o helicóptero, ele começou a atirar em direção a Greg que acelerou drasticamente para evitar os tiros voando com a moto empinada e se jogando em terra pelo desfiladeiro escapando de uma explosão causada pelos tiros em sua moto.

Ben Orion, 32 anos. O rapaz acordara no ônibus perto de seu ponto, mal sabia ele do horário e do estado da tão chamada 'cidade perdida'. A manhã era fria, podia se sentir o ar empoeirado, areia era vista do começo ao fim, a estrada de terra dava poucos metros da entrada da cidade, onde estava uma grande placa quase caindo aos pedaços "BEM VINDO A MAZE CITY, A CIDADE DA BEBIDA" era o que dizia o objeto que balançava ao vento. Orion descia do ônibus segurando sua mala pesada, e a largava no chão. Dava uma olhada no lugar e mexia em seus cabelos bagunçados, então pegava sua mala novamente e ia andando até um bar que tinha visto a poucos metros dali.

Aproximando-se do bar, Ben percebera um corvo no telhado que saia a gralhar ao vê-lo, voando para distante da cidade; estava escrito em cima da porta, Bar do Bill. " Bar do Bill, vamos ver o que temos aí dentro. " Pensava enquanto empurrava a porta segurando a mala. Ao adentrar no bar, Ben Orion percebia o brilho dos cartazes ali presente em cima do balcão destacados; na prateleira, as garrafas brilhavam mesmo no horário. Orion percebia três pessoas e dava uma olhada em volta, ia carregando a mala até o balcão e se sentava em um banquinho na frente do mesmo, colocava a mala ao lado do banco. " Olá...É...queria saber de uma informação " Pegava um papel no bolso e dava uma olhada. " Colégio de Maze City, você poderia me dizer aonde fica? " três homens conversavam no momento em que Orion chegava até o balcão, o atendente do bar e dois clientes, que logo cessavam a conversa ao ouvirem Orion. " Vejo que é novo no local, seja bem-vindo. " dizia Bill limpando mais um copo com seu pano e ouvindo a pergunta de Bem, que estava procurando por seu novo local de trabalho. " He! Obrigado. " dizia Orion com um sorriso no rosto. Ele mal acabara de responder e o velho Bill se aproximava para ver a foto.

" Essa escola, deve ficar pelo centro da cidade, mas eu sei quem pode lhe informar... " Bill passava a mão no rosto esfregando-o com uma cara de preocupação. " Hum...Certo. Quem seria essa pessoa? "Orion o questionava. " Quer dizer ele Bill? O cara que viu os campos de concentração? " Orion ficava curioso ao ouvir tal informação de Ryan. " Campos de concentração? " Orion perguntava e olhava para o homem que falou, Ryan, homem de idade avançada que bebia no balcão juntamente com um jovem. " Sim, ele é um homem que já rodeou a cidade inteira...Ele sabe até de uns campos de concentração que foram construídos com a chegada de cientistas. " Bill explicava sobre um conhecido da cidade, uma pessoa que obtinha várias informações.

" Haan, esse governo só ferrou com a minha vida mesmo... " Orion falava mexendo no cabelo. " Primeiro fui para a guerra, agora me manda para dar aula em um lugar que tem um campo de concentração... " Orion aparentava preocupado. " Não assuste o garoto Bill! " dizia Ryan quase embriagado. " Mas foi você quem abriu o bico sobre campos de concentração. " Bill dava uma bronca em Ryan de forma amigável. " Deixa quieto. " Orion olhava para Bill sorrindo. " Me vê um bom vinho! " Orion pedia a Bill que se distanciava indo atrás de uma garrafa, pegava uma taça e logo abria uma que estava guardada nos fundos, ao voltar lhe entregava a taça. " Aqui está. " dizia Bill. " Obrigado. " Orion levantava a taça ao pegá-la e tomava tudo em um gole. " Ahhh! Muito bom. " Sorria tirando a carteira do bolso. " Quanto lhe devo? " Bill pegava a taça e logo levava aos fundos novamente, ao ouvir Orion respondia. " É por conta da casa garoto, bem-vindo a Maze City! " sorria Bill. " Está certo! " sorria Orion. " Como é mesmo o nome do homem que talvez me ajude? " ao ouvir Orion, Bill se lembrava de dizer o nome e o paradeiro do rapaz; falava Orion se levantando e pegando a mala do chão. " Desculpe-me. É Andy da loja de conveniência, no posto de gasolina aqui em frente. " Bill respondia preocupado. " Ok, obrigado! Mais tarde eu volto aqui para tomar mais um gole do vinho! " sorria indo até a porta do bar.

Enquanto isso; Jefferson Walker Johnson, também conhecido como JWJ, 30 anos. Na oficina JWJ, ele acabara de acordar por causa de um barulho ensurdecedor de um carro que estacionava em alta velocidade em frente a sua oficina. JWJ descia da cama já se espreguiçando. " Quem é o louco a esta hora da manhã? " pensava ele se vestindo adequadamente pegando as roupas do armário, enquanto ainda vestia as calças, ia andando até a porta de sua casa. " Droga em, esses caras pensam que só porque estão pagando podem chegar a qualquer hora. " Saia da casa para ver o que era falando consigo mesmo.

Um rapaz calvo acabara de sair de um carro preto que quase se chocou com as plantas, ele se apoiava no carro com uma mão sangrando. " Ei, você precisa de ajuda? " perguntava JWJ olhando já meio estranhado pois nunca vira isto acontecer por ali antes. " Sr... " procurava saber seu nome. " Pode me chamar de Steal... " o homem mal conseguia falar tamanha a ânsia; ele parecia querer vomitar e sentir dores fortes pois gritava. " Minha mão, não consigo dirigir desde que o cão me mordeu! " dizia o homem desesperado. " Bem, melhor não se mexer, vou ligar para emergência. " Corria JWJ para dentro de casa e ligava para a emergência.

Ao adentrar sua casa apenas ouvia um barulho de uma queda, JWJ então percebera as palavras do homem. " Meu coração... " JWJ então ligava para a emergência para ajudar o homem. " Disque emergência, pois não? " a voz que ouvira era de uma mulher, aparentava cansada. " Uma pessoa parou aqui em frente da oficina do JWJ e parece estar muito grave. " dizia JWJ aflito e logo ouvira atrás do telefone gritos como de pessoas loucas. " Sim eu compreendo, estamos a caminho, recomendamos distância caso aparente sintomas graves. " a linha caia com o recado da emergência. " Distância? Pensei que ia pedir para eu fazer os primeiros socorros. " saia para ver as condições do sujeito.

Ele já estava caído no chão, pálido, mas ainda se ouvia gemidos. " O droga. Sr, Sr...está bem? " Ele se levantava com a pupila dos olhos branca, e caminhava em direção a JWJ com os braços estendidos. " Ei, se está com raiva afaste-se de mim. " JWJ dizia. " Sr. Afaste-se. " Puxava um relógio de bolso do bolso. O homem se afastava lentamente ao ouvir a ordem de JWJ com o relógio em mãos. " Muito bem. Agora sente-se e espere socorro. " Sentando-se o homem, JWJ podia ouvir o tocar da sirene de uma ambulância. A ambulância acabara de se chocar com o carro de Steal enquanto o mesmo se levantava e era jogado longe. " O droga. " JWJ puxava uma lata de doce de leite do bolso e pegava uma dedada. " Esses serviços de socorros estão ótimos, no lugar de ajudar acabam de matar. " dizia JWJ indo até a ambulância para tentar ajudar os passageiros dela. Quando JWJ chegava perto, ouvia uma batida forte nas portas de trás da mesma que as abria, algo fora do normal acabara de ocorrer.

- **Fim do Prólogo**


End file.
